Fatal One Episode 13
Recap Session 13 (The one with lots of Hydras and Snakes) Characters: Burckhardt - Level 4 Sorcerer, Level 2 Warlock Uthred - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Hitch of the North - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Grim the Mute - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon and moves to the door to the north. The party summons Pact Weapons and Uthred casts Darkness on Hitch's Halberd. As they enter, they find a Hydra. The Hydra, unable to see, lands a single hit before going down. The party gathers at the west door and moves through, finding a Veteran. The party makes short work of him and moves through the door to the north. They find 6 Orcs. The Orcs are completely ineffective in the Darkness, and the party moves to the north door. They go through and find nothing, and then move to the east door. On the other side, they find a second Hydra. This one does a lot of damage to Grim before it goes down. The party gathers to the north door and goes through, finding a larger room with 8 Hobgoblins. The party moves through the room along the left side of the room, picking off Hobgoblins as they go. Grim Fireballs the Hobgoblins on the right side of the room. Several traps trigger in the room, but none hit the party. They rush into the next room, finding a Rust Monster and 2 Goblins. They make short work of them, and proceed through the maze of passageways. Uthred lays a bag of caltrops on the ground and lays claim to the land in the name of the party. They exit the maze through a door to the west, and then move to the north, finding a door. They go through, and see a room with numbers on the floor at the top and at the bottom, as well as the text "Primus Sucks". Uthred and Burckhardt step into the room and immediately take damage as green beams of light hit the party. The party moves and dodges multiple traps as it moves out of the room through a door to the southeast, seeing a long hallway. The hallway is L-shaped with a door leading north and one leading east. The party gathers by the north door and opens it, finding a long body of water and 2 Harpies. The party shuts the door, but the Harpy opens it and Hitch is charmed. Hitch moves forward into the room and into the water, where the first of 16 Giant Poisonous Snakes bites him from underwater. He shakes off the charm, but gets bit several more times and goes down under the water. A Snake comes out of the water and bites Burckhardt, as he tries to kill the Harpy holding the door. Uthred kills the Harpy at the door and knocks the Snake back, charging through the door after Hitch. Several snakes come out of the water to bite Uthred and break his concentration, ending the darkness. Grim rushes into the room and kills a Snake, but more come out of the water and bring Uthred down. Burckhardt steps into the room and uses a Careful Spell to cast Thunderwave, dropping 6 Snakes. He moves closer to the water, and several more snakes bite him. Grim pulls Hitch out of the water and stabilizes him. A Snake bites Burckhardt and brings him down. A final Snake bite brings down Grim, and the rest of the party is consumed by Giant Poisonous Snakes. Death Synopsis: Burckhardt is consumed by a Giant Poisonous Snake Uthred is knocked unconscious by a snake and bleeds out Hitch is consumed by a Giant Poisonous Snake Grim is consumed by a Giant Poisonous Snake Post Mortem recap: The party learns that: * Darkness mechanics are great, even against Hydras * Water rooms are dangerous * This may be an easier path to the final boss if you get past the snake room * There is no way for a PC to see in murky water * The left side of the dungeon is mostly unexplored Category:Fatal One Episodes